


Odd thoughts

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in Origins when Murfy starts having some feelings for Rayman, though they go unnoticed.  </p>
<p>Murfy enjoys narrating his surroundings when he’s bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd thoughts

"And there goes a bird with a worm in his mouth. Her mouth? Perhaps it’s a meal for her little chicks!"

Murfy watches the bird as it flies off, sitting on a tree with his legs draped over the branch. He swings them slowly, watching and narrating all the nature around him. In the distance, Rayman with his friends Globox and the Teensies can be seen running towards him and eventually past him. 

"Here comes Rayman, looking as cute as ever, with Globox close behind. It’s no surprise to see the Teensie are clinging to the bigger blue dope as a means of transportation. Not that I can blame them, dangle a snack in front of that idiot and watch how fast he takes off." Laughing as his own joke, Murfy almost falls out of the tree. It takes a grabbing onto the branch and slight flaps of the wings to ensure he doesn’t.

"…did you just call Rayman cute?" A voice next to him surprises the Greenbottle, almost forgetting he wasn’t alone. 

"I don’t think so…wait, did I?" Murfy picks up the book, arching a brow. "Sure you’re not just hearing things, Manual? Ya know, you are getting pretty old."

The pages of the book seem to move slightly, and it makes Murfy laugh more. "C’mon now, don’t be so rustled."

"You are a child. Now don’t change the topic. I advise you to not have such thoughts about Rayman. Polokus knows what kind of damage you would do to the boy."

"Mm, I guess you’re right. Besides," Murfy starts to stroke the cover of the book with a larger than usual grin. "why bother with him when I can have you~?"

A groan escapes the manual. "I am made out of paper. I am a book. You really have no standards, do you?"

"None at all, Baby!" He exclaims, giving the groaning book a kiss.


End file.
